The Voice That Calls to Him
by snowfox2
Summary: As the mob comes down to kill Erik one girl is trying to save him. With help he saves him from the mob and himself, but what kind of life will he have with no Christine and no opera house? He feels lost until he hears a sweet voice calling to him. MegErik
1. Please Come With Us!

((Ayushi: Hi I'm the author of this little fic! I hope you all like it. I worked so long to think of a good one that no one else has done. Still if a story has been opened like this. I'm sure mine will have at least a few twist and tangles the other person did think of. Ok now for the important stuff.(haha)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the originals character or anything connected directly to the Phantom of the Opera.

****

After the movie: This story starts right after the end of the new movie released in 2004-05

****

Help!: I need someone to proofread my story. As you read through you are likely to find some to a lot of typos. I hope someone will like this story enough to beta read it for me. I would absolutely love anyone willing to.

I need someone to proofread my story. As you read through you are likely to find some to a lot of typos. I hope someone will like this story enough to beta read it for me. I would absolutely love anyone willing to. 

Well that's all for the semi-important stuff. Now onto the first chapter!!!))

"Meg stay here," Madame Giry told her daughter frantically as she led Raoul away. Meg felt scared and confused as she watched her mother leave with her friends fiancée. She'd never felt so alone in her life. Suddenly hands came from behind and grabbed her. They pushed her forward.

"No stop!!" she called trying to get away from them, but it didn't work. There were too many of them. She screamed for her mother, but someone put a hand over her mouth. She pushed against them. She had to get away from this insanity.

"You're going to take us to the monster," one of the men demanded of her.

"Or we'll tie you up and watch you pretty little head burn!" a woman hissed right next to her ear. It was a sea of hands and weapons surrounding her. She winced as one took hold of her hair.

"Show to us to the beast," he said and pushed her forward harder. She whimpered and felt something cold on her neck. A knife? They were serious -they were going to kill her!! She didn't struggle feeling it was useless, but started to walk towards the dressing room that she had found the mirror in.

She lead them up a flight of stairs and to the room. She went slowly trying to delay, but they pushed her to go faster.

She heard the roaring flames from the stage area still burning. Her home was burning down and she was being forced to take a mob to a man she wanted only to protect. She led them to the mirror and opened it. They charged through like a herd of rhinos. She watched them go and felt so guilty. She'd just sent a semi-innocent man to his death. She had to get there before they did. She had to try and saved him. She ran down the stairs after the mob.

She went as quickly as she could but she kept getting pushed by people. She was breathing hard, and glad she wasn't in a corset, having that on would have killed her.

The run was long and she was getting lost like the rest of them. She watched men fall into traps, and tricks. She was one of the lucky ones who managed to stay out of the way of them.

One of the men passing her knew her face and pushed her into the wall saying, "No beauties saving this beast!"

The wall moved and she fell through it. The path was sort of like a slide and easy to slip down. She couldn't stop her decent. Finally, the tunnel opened and she could see light once more. She glided out of the opening, dropping only a few inches to the ground. She badly knocked her knee as she hit the ground beneath the shallow water t she landed in. She got up without any trouble although, it pained her a bit. But she didn't care; her dancing career was over anyway.

She looked up for a moment. Her home, her life, her opera house was burning down. All her dresses, her memories, everything she had ever known was going up in flames. She had been born in this very opera house. She had been raised here. She didn't know anything else. She felt lost at the idea of having to go out into the world.

She looked back and saw the mob coming after her. She wadded through the water, making her way slowly up onto the island. She looked around trying to see the hint of a cloak or maybe the shining of a mask. She knew the signs well. She could always tell others when he was there.

She saw a little bed to the side. He slept here? She made her way to it. The swan shaped bed with its red blankets made her smile. She saw a monkey music box. She ran a hand over it then paused seeing a table by the side of the bed. She saw a familiar white mask. She picked it up and held it close to her. She started to walk over to the organ but stopped. She could hear singing coming from the walls.

She looked over at the curtain on the wall. She checked behind her to make sure no one was watching and she moved it back. Inside she saw a passage way. She knew that voice. She quickly slipped behind the curtain. She put a hand to the wall and followed the sound of the voice down into the darkness.. The song he sang was so sad, full of self loathing and loss. Finally, she saw a shadow ahead of her.

"Phantom!" she called out. The figure started to run and she chased after him. She didn't want to loose him.

"Phantom, it is I, Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. I mean you no harm," she yelled and saw him slow down a bit, but he didn't turn towards her.

"Leave me alone," he said his voice hoarse with tears. She got a little closer. She had to warn him.

"But Monsieur the mob will find you," she said desperately.

She put a hand on his arm as he stopped. He turned to look at her. She gasped seeing his whole face up close and jumped back bumping the wall. Her knee protected at the fast, sudden moment. She felt like retching. It was so deformed, so disgusting, yet still she had to help him. If she didn't, who would? Just because his face was deformed didn't mean he deserved to be treated like a animal all his life.

"That should teach you to leave monsters alone," he whispered to her walking off his head hanging down, his hand grasping the wall as though he was having trouble keeping upright. She watched him feeling guilty. How could she have been so rude as to act like that? She took a deep breath.

"Monsieur, please, I don't want them to find you," she said following him closely.

Once again she put a hand on his arm trying to stop him. He looked at her again, but this time she was not frightened away. Even in the light of the candles the hung on the wall she could see him clearly. She wished she was stronger about it, but something that horrible was hard to look at. She felt such pity for the man that had to live with that face.

"Let this monster die in peace you little ballet brat!" he said, his temper flaring. He took her arm and slammed her against the wall. She let go of him and fell to the ground. The Phantom was about to make a run for it when he saw a familiar face.

Madame Giry walked out in time to see this and said simply, "Tsk Tsk Erik is that how you treat my only daughter. You have already scared my other child away,"

"I don't care about you old woman. Leave me alone," he growled at her walking away although he felt a bit guilty for causing Meg pain. What did that matter? What did anything matter anymore? Christine would never be his. He was doomed to a life without her, without meaning, without love or light. She had taken all that from him. He just wanted to die.

Madame Giry went over and helped her daughter up. Meg's knee hurt worse then before and she looked at her mother nervously. Madame Giry drew her close.

"Erik stop your childish behaviour this instant! We are here to save you," Madame Giry told him strongly. She wasn't' scared of him or the dark. She hadn't been for a very long time.

He turned back to them yelling, "Save me! From what Madame Giry? Save me from death?! I welcome it with open arms," he said flinging his arms wide as if embracing his own death. He looked over at them glaring. He obviously didn't want to be saved. He turned and walked away into the darkness.

"Wait please!" Meg cried pushing away from her mother.

He turned back to her, a sad, confused look in his face. This girl he had slammed into the wall only moments before, this girl who had seen his face and looked about ready to faint wanted him to stay. What in the world could he offer her? Surely the little dancer had no interest in music? Maybe she was just captivated by the story of the phantom. He could see no logic in their help.

"What use do you have of me?" he asked glaring at both his would be rescuers. He wanted to tell them both to go to hell and leave him to bathe in his own blood, yet his tongue stayed silent.

"Erik, you are like a son to me. I have watched over you, covered for you and helped you all these years. Do you think I will let that all go to waste and watch you kill yourself?" Madame Giry asked him sounding impatient.

"I am not your son!" Erik yelled.

"Monsieur please we have need of you. We are now homeless and shall be on our own on the streets. What will two ladies do without someone to protect them," Meg said.

She was lying. She knew they would be alright on their own. Her mother had many connections, but she didn't want the phantom, who she had wanted to meet for so long to vanish. Not before she got a chance to know the man who haunted her dreams. The man who had loved Christine with such a passion. The person who had written Don Juan -the most passionate opera of all time to her mind. Her mother was right, he was a genius. She had heard her mother whisper it during one of the rehearsals of Don Juan before the performance where the phantom himself had appeared, stunning them all.

"That is a lie. Do not lie to me child. I am not needed in this world. Let me try my hand at in the next," he said looking away from them both. He felt tears coming to his eyes. Christine did not need him but he still needed her. He need her terribly. His body ached without her close to him. He loved her more than he loved music if that was possible. He need her back. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"WHY!?! Why did you leave me," he said and fell to his knees weeping, "Christine…..CHRISTINE!!!"

Meg turned back and heard something behind them. She realised he was making too much noise. She bent down to him, putting her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. This was her finally chance. She had to get him to save himself.

"Monsieur please come us," she said, looking him full in the face. She slowly brought the mask up and slipped it on his face. She looked at him desperately begging him with her eyes to come with them. She was so scared, and confused but she just knew he had to come. She couldn't let the cruelty of the world devour such a unique soul.

He got up slowly looking down at the child. He had watched her grow up. He had seen her birth. He knew every hair on that head. Knew every expression on her face. He'd see her as a child watching opera, then slowly joining them as she got older. He had watched her dance hundreds of dances. He remembered her as his little dancer, his Little Giry.

Erik's eyes wandered over to Madame Giry. He remembered her pain stricken face as she watched him in his cage so many years ago. He remembered the strength she had shown everyday keeping his secret, despite the guilt. She had never lost faith in him. She looked for him in the shadows when everyone else was blind to him.

Both of them together did not hold a candle to his Christine, his angel. He needed her or living was not worth the pain. Still looking at the only two souls in the world willing to help him. He couldn't help but feel guilty for letting them down. They gave him a little hope. He wondered if it would be enough. He decided to see what they could offer before he ended his life. He could always take his life, but he would never get a second chance to try to live. The pain in his chest didn't stop with his decision. He sighed.

"Come we must be going," He grabbed a candle stick of the wall and led the way, the ladies following him.


	2. Mournful Songs

((Ayushi: I seem to be spitting this story out pretty fast compared to my other ones. Well I've been doing a lot of thinking on it since I'm addicted to the soundtrack. I listen to it 3 times today. I want to personally thank my beta reader. You know who you are. I'm not sure you would like to be named or not but still thanks. Again don't own Phantom of the Opera just write about it. Now with out further ado

LET MY OPERA(fanfic) BEGIN!!!))

Meg watched his form as she had never watched anything before. She saw the sadness still in his eyes as she got up. She saw the reluctance he had to live on, yet still she would push him. She was dizzy from the nights wonders. Her home was gone, and she was running away from a mob with a known killer who, until minutes ago, had been on the brink of killing himself. Her mother was behind her pushing her onward.

She was in-between them. Erik in front of her leading the way going far too fast sometimes. Her mother behind her pushing her to go harder on her bad knee. To her credit she didn't let out a whimper or complain about it. She pushed herself on.

The darkness swirled around her. She would have been lost in this labyrinth of a place. She felt safe between the two of them before she heard the footsteps. They pushed her into some hole in the wall just big enough for them all to fit in. He pulled her close to him, putting his coat at the level of his eyes so that he could see but most of his mask was hidden. In turn he hid her white shirt, plus his own and her golden hair from view. She felt his body pressed to her back as his arm pulled her closer. Madame Giry was behind them in the darkness.

Erik slide a hand up to her mouth. She gasped but nothing more. The men came by yelling. Erik's body tensed up at the sounds.

"Once we find him, we'll kill him. Burn him up like that nasty little face of his looks to be," one chuckled.

The other announced, "No we'll cut him up into little pieces. Damn murderer! Murderer!!!"

They went on their rampage leaving the threesome in their hidden cubby. Erik dropped his hand away and leaned out to check everything was clear. Meg looked over at him. It must be so horrible to hear people talking about you in such a way. She knew she could never handle it. He was such a strong man, but it still must hurt him a bit.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Erik," she said softly. He looked down at her, confusion and suspicion in his cold eyes. She looked up at him her eyes full of sorrow and gentleness.

He didn't believe her. She had to be only feeling pity for him. The same pity that had led Christine to kiss him. No one would willingly want to kiss a beast like him. He shook his head, the memory of her lips now a haunting reminder of what he couldn't have.

"Erik, let's have you unhand my daughter so we can be on our way," the clearly forgotten Madame Giry demanded. Erik quickly took his arm from Meg's shoulder and pushed her away. He picked up another torch and started quickly walking away, taking the light from the women. Meg didn't move right away, her eyes big, watching his retreating figure.

"No time for day dreaming now Meg. We must be going," her mother told her sharply. She pushed the girl along. She got up and started moving again. With the pushes and demands of her mother behind her she caught up to the Phantom. She followed behind him, the cloak he wore hitting her legs from her closeness. He stopped suddenly, making her crash into him since she was having such a hard time seeing where she was going.

He kept the torch back and looked around the corner. The women waited as patiently as they could. Meg felt like she couldn't breath. She was so scared for him, and what the mob might do to her mother and her if they found them helping him. She looked down and saw the one thing she didn't need to.

Four little mice ran towards her. She let out a squeal and jumped back. Her mother grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. Erik looked back around ready to kill her. She had given away their position. He looked around the corner and men were coming already.

"Run," he hissed at both of them and started running down the corridor. Meg right behind him after a good shove from her mother. Madame Giry came up behind Meg, her cane clicking in the water, and letting out a gasp of pain. Meg looked back at her.

"Mother," she said worried.

"Keep going, I can keep up," she told her daughter as Meg started to slow. Erik reached back and grabbed her hand. The smell of fresh air finally coming to them in the shape of a weak wind.

They finally reached the end of the maze and Erik put a hand to the wall. He pushed it and it turned. He pulled them into the dark. Erik tossed the torch onto the ground. He then turned and helped each woman out one by one. Taking a moment to look behind they all saw the burning Opera House. A silent good bye was said before Erik led them both towards the street. In the dark of the night it was normally empty, but this night people stood around watching the flames. Others cried in fear as they had just escaped the chandelier. Some cried in mourning as their loved ones had been killed by the fire.

Erik paid no attention to any of them. He led the way through the crowd, his cape over his head and pulled over his mask as it had been when he was taking Christine to the cemetery. The dark shadow moved his way through the crowd like a ghost.

Meg was not so lucky. She followed behind him but it felt like every tear, every scream, each emotion these people were feeling was hitting her on a very personal level. The man who had made them feel so was standing in front of her, and she was helping him. She was making it so they would never be able to get revenge for their loss. Maybe finding Erik and helping him had been the wrong choice. No she had to believe this wasn't his fault. An accident maybe. Had he been wishing to grab another rope and got the wrong one?

Madame Giry limped after them. Her leg was giving out and she prayed Erik would get them something to ride on soon.

He turned back and took notice of Madame Giry's pain. He looked around and found what he needed. He raced ahead of the girl and went behind one of the carriage drivers that was staring at the burning building. He hit him over the back of the head with his hand, hitting his neck. Erik got into the carriage.

Meg looked down at the man on the ground with his eyes still open. She gasped and backed up into her mother. The image of hanging Joseph Bouquet from the ceiling came into her mind. She remembered looking up at the body as it swung down almost hitting her and some other girls. She felt a scream coming but held it in. She looked up at Erik. What was she doing? This man was a killer. It was too late to go back now. For she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home but that place was gone, and know she was with a killer.

Her mother went behind her and held out her arm. Meg helped Madame Giry into the carriage then reluctantly got in. She couldn't leave her own mother alone with a madman could she? She sat in the back looking towards him.

Erik started the horse out at a trot getting them out of the crowd with ease. After they were on an open road, he turned back, a touch of worry tinting his pained eyes.

"Are you hurt Madame Giry?" he asked, his voice softer then Meg had ever heard it.

Madame Giry sat up putting her cane beside her, "Yes I'm fine. It's just my leg." Meg looked at her mother concerned. She waved Meg off without a word.

"Where to Madame?" he asked her, not knowing anywhere to go to hide but the opera house which was in flames.

"The La Rance Inn. I am friends with the owners. When they hear of our loss they will give up a room," Madame Giry said with confidence. Erik nodded. He knew the location of the place. He had seen it before. Unlike popular belief he did come out of the Opera House from time to time. A man could only live on table scraps for so long.

The carriage traveled through empty streets for what seemed like ages. Meg couldn't wait to get up to the hotel and leave Erik. She was sure that once they got a room they would let Erik go on his way and hopefully never see him again. As the sign came into view under the gas street light she smiled. She felt a rush of relief

Meg got out and helped Madame Giry get onto the street. Meg's mother looked up at Erik.

"Find out what room we're in and come to it," she said then started walking inside. Meg's heart dropped. Her mother wanted him to follow them. Surely they won't be sharing a room with a man, let alone one as dangerous as the Phantom. Erik nodded.

"Wait," he said getting out of the carriage.

He jumped down his cape flying behind him. He walked right to them, his movements swift and majestic like a cats, and Meg for a fleeting moment thought he was going to kiss her. He took his cloak off instead and, with the grace of a dancer, tossed it around her shoulder. She thought it was like watching the wing of a bat swirl in a slight wind. His fingers delicately laced the ribbon that kept it on around ones neck.

She gave him a dumbfounded look. What did she need with his cloak?

"Your wet," he told her simply but when she still looked confused, "Your shirt is white."

She thought for a moment then looked down at her shirt. She pulled the cloak closer. She looked up into his eyes wondering why he was being so kind. She saw a dull reflection of the passion and love she had seen before. He was in shock. The poor man couldn't deal with what he was going through. She felt a sudden pity for him.

Something dawned on Meg that made everything her mother did make sense. He wasn't a madman at all. He was in love. It was a forlorn love that would never be returned. That could drive any man to extremes. Most often men were praised for that. Romeo killing himself for love. Millions of men admired forfighting for their love at sword point. Had Erik not done those very things. He had wished to have his love with him so much he had been willing to do anything. He was madly in love, not mad. He was just a man who was in love. Surely he had to do things differently. Meg had seen his face and knew courting a woman normally would be impossible. He went around it the only way he could think of, with songs, seduction and tricks.

Now he had lost the object of his affection to another man. Hundreds of men before him had gone through it, but you could not measure the depths of Erik's love with that of any man. He had more passion in him then any other man she had ever seen. She remembered watching that passion dance in his eyes while he sang during Don Juan. He had truly loved Christine. From what she had seen of him, besides his roughness, he was a kind, devoted, loving man. Who would not want a man like that? Was a marred face really reason to push him out of your heart, and life?

Her mother tugged her arm. She realized Erik was long gone. She followed her mama to the desk but everything was a blur in her mind. She was still thinking of the difference between the eyes she had seen before and the eyes she had seen just then. She couldn't shake the sight and had to be drug by her mother up to their room.

They got one on the top floor and her mother was wincing in pain by the time they got into the room. Meg closed the door and her mother sat down on the chair sighing. She rubbed her leg.

"Meg, get some ice for your dear old mum will you?" she said panting from the work out and exertion of the day. Meg nodded and went to the ice box which was a hard thing to do since it was pitch back in the room. She brought some back and put it on her mother's sore leg dutifully. She looked up and saw a shadow pass from the window and up to the only bedroom without a sound or much to look at.

"What was that mother?" Meg asked.

"Just Erik, leave him be," Madame Giry told her.

"But he's taken the only bedroom! There is two of us and only one of him. Why should he get the room by himself?" Meg demanded sounding like a little girl.

"You go tell him to get out then," she said, "As for now I will sleep in the chair and you can have the couch."

Meg complained then grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and lay covered by it. Then the music started. A soft, mournful melody that turned to rage, then back to grievous again. He sung of love, hate, betrayal, violence, crimes, everything. She listened for a while then closed her eyes.


	3. Wake Up Call

((Ayushi: A few shout out to my reviewers!

Dreaming of my angel: yeah I do wonder? Hm…..

Chibi Himi: I agree Hooray for Erik and his Giry's! I loved these three characters the most snuggles them all

Rue Marie: bows your reviewing my story? Well doesn't this feel like a turn around! I'm So very glad you like it. I'm a huge fan of yours if you haven't noticed! It's a honor! Keep reading…hm maybe leave ME a comical line? Heheh (look a stole your style of doing this. I hope you don't mind…even thought I know you were likely not the first person to do it. Still you were the first person I saw to do it)

ModestySparrow9: You think I did? I was so unsure about his personality. You have to go through a million different steps . dizzy.

Angelofmusic45: I'm glad you like it wow much! I know you told me to go faster but huh I went slower…I.'ll get the next one up faster thought with all ya great people reviewing.

Ashanti10: I can't tell you who is and isn't her father. Maybe he's her REAL mother we don't' know until I get it down on paper….internet paper.

Gerfan: HI! I hope my story wasn't touch you too much…shakes head bad story!

Fallingdownonbrokendreams: Forgive me if I got that wrong it was rather long. Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter too! Go orly!

BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK.

Ok now a little to the average reader. I should warn you I'm very unsure about this chapter so please review with what ya think.))

"Meg, it is morning, you must wake," her mother nagged at her for the third time, sounding very annoyed.

Meg let her mind wake up, but didn't open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the quiet. No giggling girls, no rushing feet, no music drifting in from the stage. Just the sound of her mother walking with her cane across the room.

Then she noticed the smell. It smelt too clean. There wasn't that scent of dust the Opera House always had. The air was clean and far too easy to breath.

Slowly Meg let her eyes open. Surprised by the overwhelming light from the window she sat up. She didn't feel her bed under her. Instead she felt a couch. She became aware of the cloak around her neck, much too tight. She loosened it. She should have known better then to wear a cloak to bed. She touched the velvet of it beneath her. Since when could they afford something like velvet? The image of Erik putting it on her the night before stuck in her mind.

She looked around the room carefully. To her right was a small kitchen area, with a stove, an ice box and many cupboards. To the left of that was the small bathroom with a tub in it. Then right in front of her, across from the arm of the couch, was a window showing the morning sun. Behind her was the door they had come in last night.

To her left was a stair case, running parallel to the wall. She remembered the sound of footsteps going up that last night. She looked at the steep stairs, then up to the wooden door with it's lockless handle. She knew behind that door was a phantom, a man and a genius all mourning over lost love. She was so glad he could be alone so she wouldn't have to deal with his cries.

Madame Giry walked in with a bag of groceries saying, "Go wake Erik. Breakfast will be only a moment."

Meg looked at her wide eyed. She hadn't even noticed her mother had left. When she had gone, Meg must have still had her eyes closed. Now Madame Giry must have gone mad. Who in their right mind would ask their daughter to go wake up the Phantom of the Opera!

"You're joking," Meg said yawning, "Can't I just go back to bed? He was singing so long last night I didn't get more then an hours rest before you awoke me."

"You mustn't get used to sleeping in. Just because we have no ballet practice today does not mean we will not soon. I am already looking for opera houses in need of a ballet teacher and it turns out there are many," she said happily.

"You better look for one that needs a phantom too," Meg kidded.

"That is no joke for this room Meg. Now go wake him up. I will have breakfast done soon," she said starting to turn on the stove.

"Why don't you go wake him? He's far less likely to hurt you then he will me," Meg said softly, a little scared.

"If he wanted to hurt you he would have by now. Meg... I cannot get up those stairs ," her mother finished, a little ashamed of her own uselessness.

Meg nodded saying softly, "I'll wake him for you mama."

Meg made her way to the stairs and put her hand on the rail. She grabbed a candle from the wall. Even the light of the morning sun coming in from the window was not touching this corner of the room. Her own knee was throbbing but she didn't let it slow her down. Bit by bit she made her way up to the door.

She felt her breath quicken, and her heart thumb in her chest. The Phantom of the Opera was inside this room. He was a known killer, and what was worse, he was in a horrible bad mood! Her mother was insane for making her come up here, alone.

She opened the door gradually. The candle illuminated a thin line through the room. The bedroom was terribly small. Barely 6 steps across and there was only one window, high up, that showed no light this early in the morning. She saw the bed in the middle of the room. She went in and the door closed behind her.

The light slowly made its way to touch the bed and light up the sleeping man in it. Her eyes went big seeing his face. He was sleeping on his back and the light was showing only his marred right side to her. She felt the tension in her legs telling her to run from the sight, but she stopped herself. She thought about those eyes that spoke so much to her, which were hidden under his eyelids.

She forced her self to get closer to him. The closer she got the more she could see of his face. The more she saw the more she didn't care. It wasn't as horrible as she had imagined, or over reacted to when she first saw it. After a moment of pausing and looking at him she smiled. With an open mind it even started to grow on you.

Now another problem she had to face. She didn't know how to wake him. How did one go about waking a man anyway? She'd never actually had to do it before. She had to be careful too. If she scared him too much he might hurt her.

She took a deep breath and reached out a hand. She wanted to put it on his shoulder and shake him gentle, but she never got the chance.

She felt a strong hand around her own. A flash of movements was all she could see. Her wrist was set free and her throat was taken instead before she could react. A hand on her waist pulled her closer to the body of her capture. The feeling of his body, still hot from the sheets, pressed against her came as an unwelcome feeling. Worse then that was the bulge in his pants that was hitting her leg. Her eyes went wide as she felt it. A Punjab Lasso! He could kill her at any moment!

"Come to stare at the monster? Did you mother make you pay to come and see the Devil's Child? Is this want you want to see!" he demanded yelling at her. He slide a hand up and covered her mouth before she could scream. He leaned forward so the light of the candle hit the right side of his face. She looked, more scared of his actions and that lasso then of his face. She was shivering in fright.

"Where you reaching to touch it, Meg? Oh, I'll let you touch it," he growled.

Erik violently pushed his cheek against hers. She felt the different bumps, holes, the feeling of unnatural swelling and other things she couldn't even describe, rub against her cheek. She tried to let out a scream but it got muffled by his hand. She wanted to get away. Fear made it's way through her body and she screamed again. What was he going to do to her?

The Phantom felt her wince, and tremble at the feeling of him. What a stupid girl? To want something so much, then to push it away. How dare she have tried to touch him, stared at him! His anger boiled. Now that she knew what he looked like, she hated him more. She was completely disgusted by the feel of his face. He was sure she was sorry she had saved a monster like him now. Everyone was after they found out what he truly looked like. He growled in anger at the world, at her and Christine.

He took her hand and pulled it up to his face. He had to move the hand from her neck in doing so but he put more pressure on the one on her mouth. He forced her hand up and made it touch his face. He'd make everyone pay for the way his life was. Everyone should pay if he had to look like this.

"Feel it Meg. Feel what I've had to feel everyday of my god-forsaken life," he snarled at her, careful to keep his voice down so Madame Giry wouldn't hear. He pushed her hand onto his face and felt another small scream against his hand.

The skin felt so odd to her. So different then what it should have been. It was the same feeling she had gotten when he had pushed their faces together but she could feel more now. The little bumps stuck out more then the holes, the swelling feeling. It wasn't horrible though, like she had imagined before. Her hand relaxed, and she softly stroked the destroyed skin with her smooth, delicate fingers.

Erik felt her stroking him and froze. What in the world could she be doing? Was this some kind of mind game to get him to let her go? The image of Christine's hand on his face as she kissed him fell into his mind. He pushed her away to get rid of the thought and she ended up hitting the wall. Anal

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you," he said, glaring at her.

She got up holding her head, confused as to why he had been so rough with her all of the sudden. Did he really think she had come in to stare at him? Sure he was…_different _looking but she wasn't one to stare or judge like that. But he didn't know that and probably wouldn't believe her if she told him.

When Meg looked up and saw that hate mixed in with the overwhelming pain in his eyes she got up and, to her agitation, her body was shaking like a leaf. She opened the door and left as quickly as she could. She walked down the stairs. She was trembling and almost fell into her mother's arms at the bottom. Her knee was hurting so badly it was making her cry.

Madame Giry helped her to the couch thinking her daughter was emotionally distraught. She looked up the stairs to Erik's room. Meg's mother went over to those wretched stairs and made her slow ascent.

She was in horrible pain by the time she made it up the stairs and forced the door open. Erik was standing with his back turned when he heard the sound and spun around, glaring at the intruder. Noticing it was Madame Giry he let his face fall into a frown of true tiredness.

"What do you want Madame? I have little to offer right now," he told her looking away to her left side to hid his face. Simply because she was used to it didn't mean he would force her to look at it.

"Did you have to scare my daughter so?" she asked in a stern, haughty tone.

"You should have taught her better manners. She thought she could just come into my room and stare at me like a sideshow," Erik grumbled at her, looking annoyed to hide the pain of memories coming back to him. The faces laughing at him, pointing at him, crying out at the sight of his face.

Madame Giry saw the signs of his pain. She could not be easily fooled around him.

"I was the one that told her to come and invite you to breakfast. I should have come myself," she said sighing.

"Yes, you should have," he said sounding annoyed. He just wanted to be left alone. "I will be having breakfast in my room."

"Alright, but you will come down to get your food. I won't make a second trip up and I can see that Meg displeases you," she said.

Her eyes watched him closely as he took in the words.

"Fine…I shall come get the food," he said going over and putting on his mask, his back to her.

"You don't need that with us," Madame Giry told him outright.

"I do Madame. I'd hate to ruin your appetites," he said in a biting tone, then strode out the door listening to a sighing Madame Giry as he did so.

((Ayushi: Ok ok what ya think? I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm horrible at mean Erik. Sexy Erik, nice Erik, dreaming Erik, sad Erik even are a lot better then mean Erik….very worriedly yours….ayushi-san))


	4. Forgive Him His Trespasses

(**author note :**

Catmarie: I hope this was soon enough for ya!

****

Phantom's Fallen Angel: Sorry I'm not a fast typer, and I don't get motivated easily but I do try my best!

****

Gerfan: I'm glad you liked that part. I was seriously unsure about that whole scene but it seems the public liked it. I thought that was the best way to end it before Erik got to mean….

****

Countess Alana: I'm glad you think this is going to be a great story! I have high hopes for it was well!

****

Fallingdownonbrokendreams-takes out a spoon and puts more story into your mouth- here ya go!

****

Ashanti: Your preaching to the choir! Oh god I know how complicated a character he is. In this chapter he comes completely different then he will be in the up coming one. It's very hard to get right! And your right we all do love him!

****

ModestSparrow9: As I said Erik is a very hard character to get right. It flatters me greatly you think I've achieved my goal of making him seem correct in this fanfic. It means a lot! I'm glad you thought this was intense but later on they get worse. . you'll see why at the cliffhanger I made at the end of this chapter!

****

Angelofmusic45: He will get nicer to Meg but first he's got some issues to work through so be patient with our dear friend O.G. I like how they interacted in this chapter. I didn't really plan it, just kinda happened.

Wanna again thank my beta reader for making this possible to be read….THANKS!))

Erik made his way down the stairs a while later. He did his best not to make eye contact of any kind, with either woman. He went to the kitchen, which only took 5 quick strides of his long legs. His eyes roamed over to see Meg standing by the food and Madame Giry putting some finishing touches on a omelet.

"Good morning!" Meg greeted, smiling at him.

"What would you like on your omelet Erik? I have ham or bacon." Madame Giry asked casually.

Erik's head couldn't comprehend this. It must be a dream. He had just walked into a room and been asked what he wanted for breakfast. No one ever spoke to him like that or welcomed him in such a way. Did they so easily forget that he was the Phantom of the Opera? A killer. A madman that only hours ago had burnt down a whole opera house. Were the Giry's that simple? That forgetful or that stupid?

"Ham," he said softly, his deep voice choking a bit. His throat was horribly sore from crying and singing most of the night. As he thought about the night before he felt something warm pushed into his hand. He looked down to see Meg smiling sheepishly up at him. She had put a coffee in his hand. He looked down at her dumbfounded.

"It's coffee," she said, then seeing his dumbfounded stare added, "You're thirsty."

He nodded and drank a sip. He had gone insane? He was in a madhouse! There was no way these people could honestly mean to treat his existence among them so informally.

"Erik, come sit down. We'll give you your breakfast when it's done," the older woman said loudly. He looked at her, his eyes becoming suspicious.

"Are you both insane or do you just like to play at it?" he growled at both of them.

"What are you talking about?" Madame Giry asked calmly.

He was getting upset by this now. How dare they fake expecting him!No one expected him besides himself. His blood boiled and he threw the cup at the wall, breaking it.

"Don't you dare pretend you want the Phantom of the Opera at your breakfast table!" he screamed then grabbed his food. He started to walk off when he heard a voice behind him.

"Come eat with us Erik," Madame Giry said definitely. She wasn't about to back down to him. He didn't scare her in the sensible way, and a little display of anger was not going to persuade her to stop trying to introduce him back to humanity, even it if was just a small family.

He turned back, looking confused. He wanted to say no, that she was insane, but she seemed so sure of herself. She seemed so sure of his wanting to join them, which upset him. She dared assume he wanted to eat with these nobody, poor woman. He growled a bit.

"Please Erik," Meg said, finally looking back up at him. She had a look of fear mixed in with determination. Her angelic face calling to him. He went over and sat down across from her before he knew what he was doing. How could she want him around after he'd scared her so badly before?

Meg looked across surprised she was able to smile at the man that had treated her so horrible. Her mother's words echoing in her head.

flashback

Meg saw her mother coming back down the stairs. She looked up at the older woman worriedly. Had the phantom hurt her as well?

"Mother?" she asked nervously. Her mother was walking as badly as ever, but other then that, seemed fine.

"I'm perfectly fine Meg. He won't hurt us," Madame Giry told her, walking past her daughter to go sit down in an empty chair.

"He won't? Are you joking mother? He's slammed me against walls. He's pulled me up against him and made me touch his face. He rubbed it hard on my cheek even. It was so scary. I thought he was going to kill me," Meg said, at the brink of tears.

Her mother sighed.

"He will not kill you, Meg. Think of his suffering and not your own. He comes from a tortured past as I have told you, and he has just lost his love to a _handsome _man, that key to his pain in life. Can you imagine that kind of hurt? I am completely surprised he did not hang himself last night. We are lucky to still have him. Oh god, we are lucky! We must be forgiving and compassionate, Meg. Most of all forgiving. You must forget the men he has killed and see the passion, the love, the pain and the man behind it all. This man is so much more then any other man I know. Forgive him his trespasses Meg. We are the only ones that will," her mother told her.

Meg thought about it for a while before saying anything. She looked at the bedroom. As of now, they were the only ones that even knew he was alive. She felt a tear prick her eye. How lonely that must be. For the whole world to think you were a ghost or dead. To live so alone in the darkness with only music from your own hands to keep you comforted. She decided at that moment she had to do her best to forgive him his sins and to accept him the best she could. He deserved that much.

"Yes mother. We have to forgive him or no one else will," Meg said.

Her mother looked back at her, proud of her young daughter's knowledge and understanding. She had done a good job in raising her.

"But we must be careful. Erik can be a very dangerous man when provoked. You'll learn to know the signs," she told her daughter carefully.

"Do you know them well?" Meg asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Madame Giry answered simply.

"How?" Meg questioned.

"We were close when we were younger," she said in a voice that everyone knew to mean she was done with the topic and you don't pry into it anymore.

end flash back

Meg looked at Erik smiling. _Forgive him his trespasses._

Erik went to eating. He didn't know how to deal with her looking at him like that. A woman smiling at him seemed insane. A woman that he had tortured horribly was even less likely to be kind to him. He had to be dreaming. He pinched his leg under the table. It hurt and so did his heart. He had to be awake. He finished his food and put it away.

Meg got up at the same time and was doing likewise. Her leg hurt her so badly now. She did her best not to limp but that was getting harder and harder. She was in the middle of putting a plate in the sink when her knee gave out.

She felt warm arms around her. Gratefully she turned and saw a masked face staring down at her. She blushed, entranced by his eyes. She was slightly surprised her had caught her at all. He pushed her up and back onto two feet.

"You should learn how to stand on your own. I won't always be behind you," he said coldly.

"Yes, I should." she said, rolling her eyes. She knew he didn't mean it. She forgave him for it right away.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying my cloak," he said sarcastically.

She nodded quickly and pulled it a little closer, embarrassedly.

"You're lucky you're a dancer used to many outfits. Any other girl reduced to having only trousers to wear would be too shamed to show her face at a dining table," he told her. She hadn't even thought of that. He was right though. Was he making fun of her?

"Yes. I am lucky I have been able to break the confines of social ordinariness and try out different things in my life. I don't mind wearing trousers one bit," she told him assertively.

"I'm sure you should be very…" he said and then a knock came at the door. He was gone before she could say another word. It dawned on her a moment later. Had they just had a relatively normal conversation?

"Meg, the door, the door," her mother called from the chair she had moved to.

Meg nodded and heard the click of the Phantom's door closing. Meg went to the door and opened it leisurely.

Before she could utter a greeting, she was pulled into a unexpected embrace. The arms around her were thin and she felt a wrinkled cheek next to hers. She didn't hug back. She was a little disoriented and displeased by the sudden hug from this unannounced visitor. But when they pulled back she didn't feel as horribly violated. It was Reyer, the old conductor. She knew him well and now didn't mind the hug. He'd worked at the Opera House as long as she could remember.

"Oh Little Giry, it's so good to see you alive and kicking as always," he said smiling at her, "Is your mother….." He paused putting a white kerchief to his mouth looking down, unable to say the last words.

Her mother came hobbling up behind her, "Alive and well, don't worry."

Reyer perked up. He pushed pass Meg and hugged Madame Giry close to him.

"I feared the worst," he told her at the brink of tears.

"You need not have. I was far from the action after it happened. I truly had little to no hope for you. How did you survive? The chandelier feel so close to you. I also feared the worst," Madame Giry told him, pulling away to look at the older man.

"I jumped out of the way in time, then ran off before the fire hit. I did though, lose 5 players and 10 of them will never be the same so far. The Opera House is ruined Madame," he said and she stopped him.

"Come sit down," she said sighing and turned to walk back to the couch. Meg shut the door and followed her elders to the sitting room. They sat on the couch together rather closer, their knees touching and their hands holding each others. Meg tried not to think about that as she sat down and put her hands in her lap waiting to hear what had happened.

"Well, the fire ruined everything. Our home is gone. But I have already been to talk to my friend over at Maison De La Musique who has been begging me to play there for years and I have always said no, but now I have no reason to. I told them this morning yes, but only if they let me bring in the world's best dance instructor, Madame Giry, and her daughter, a fabulous dancing girl. As I thought, they knew of you Madame and would be overwhelmed if you would come and work for them. Oh and Meg can of course come. They are always in need of talented dancing girls," Reyer said smiling over at Meg for a moment.

She smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you Monsieur." She felt her knee and smiled. It was throbbing horribly. She knew it would never be the same after the strain she was putting on it. Still she was unwilling to tell her mother, knowing it would break her heart.

"Thank you Monsieur Reyer. It means so much you thought of us. Now go tell the Masion De Le Musique to be expecting us tomorrow," Madame Giry said smiling at him kindly. He got up and nodded.

"I bid you both farewell and hope to you see you soon at the new opera house," he said, looking at Madame Giry who nodded then Meg. He bowed then ran out like a happy school boy. Meg did her best to ignore all this.

Meg looked over at her mother, mouth open to ask a question about that visit but, luckily for her mother, a knock came on the door that forced Meg to stand up and get it before she could ask any hard to answer questions.

"It must be Reyer. He must have forgotten something," Meg said, smiling at her mother widely. She turned and opened the door nonchalant.

What she found was not an old man. Her eyes opened in horror and she almost fell backwards.

She looked into a very familiar face and said, "Christine…"


	5. Christine's Unwelcome Visit

((A**uthors notes:** I swear my muses hate me. I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. But I wrote it extra long and hope that will make up for it…..hope…

Countess Alana: Heheh I'm glad you like my cliff hanger ending there

Rue Marie: I think when I think of Reyer we go…..Happy school boy automatically don't you?

ModestySparrow: oh no we have to keep your mom away from Erik. Poor boy. No one taught him which fork to use…

Kim-Gordon: the plot was already think. Now it's super thick!

Catmarie: as long as you still read you now will see what happened to these people…

Erin-21: Actually it might take a while for meg to fall for him or will he fall for meg? Hm it's something you'll have to read and to find out. Yes I did I keep Madame Giry alive and active! I'm glad you think I did a good job with her. I tried

Fallingdownonbrokendreams: I failed you. I couldn't hurry but I did update!

ShadowFairy101: I'm so glad you like the story keep reviewing.

**LostSchizophrenic**: I hope you mean reading the story……….

Well now on with the story))

Meg's eyes went wide as a new born babe's as she stared at Christine. Her face went pale and she looked over at her mother. Her mother looked calm and composed as ever, but fear and panic did creep into the corner of her eyes for a moment. She didn't allow it to affect her though and smiled.

"Come in Christine," she said and moved Meg out of the way.

Christine bent down and put a hand on her friends shoulder so they were eye to eye, saying softly, "Meg are you alright? Your skin's so white."

"She's in shock. Excuse her. She should go get some more sleep. Meg, go to your room and rest," Madame Giry said, motioning to the room at the top of the stairs.

"Yes mother," Meg nodded her as her voice whimpering a little bit. She didn't want to go see Erik, knowing what was to come if she did. She went up slowly for two reasons, mind numbing fear and the pain in her knee. She glanced at Christine, cursing her for coming here.

She went up to the familiar room and opened the door unhurriedly. Meg didn't want to be here. Her eyes found him sitting on his bed looking at his hands. He seemed to be in a odd trance, or maybe he was just sleeping sitting up. His head snapped around and he stared at her. His brows narrowed with suspicion.

"What do you want?" he demanded. She jumped and looked outside at the door. It was far better he didn't know _she _was here.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she lied and then heard something horrible. She heard Christine's voice from downstairs. She looked down and saw an air vent. Since it was open he could hear everything from down stairs. He'd heard everything her mother had told her. Right now that didn't matter though; he could hear Christine.

He went to the door right away as that was the quickest route. But Meg had already jumped in front of it before he could get there. He went to turn the knob and felt his hand connect with her stomach.

"Get out of my way Meg," he demanded, his voice and body shaking in rage, pain, and sorrow.

"No. I can't let you go out there," she told him, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Is that your Mother's order?" he asked trying to distract her.

"No, that's just what I think," she told him truthfully.

"Meg, I will ask you once more then you will regret the day you did not do all that I asked of you. Now, Meg MOVE!" he yelled at her his fist hitting the wall. She winced.

"No" she said firmly, knowing she _would _regret it, but it was what was best for him.

He took her by the shoulders and tossed her into the dresser. She gasped and hit it, landing with a loud thump. He watched her with cold eyes.

"That will teach you to…" he said, then stopped, seeing her getting up. What was this girl, a glutton for punishment? He turned his head from her and went to reach for the door knob again. Meg's small hand took his and pulled it back.

"Are you out of your mind? I'll kill you if you don't let me go," he screamed at her not caring if Christine or anyone heard him.

"You can't go down there Erik," she told him holding on for dear life, both her hands around his arm, knowing he could kill her right then.

"Why not? She came for me," he demanded but didn't move his arm. He wasn't sure why he didn't, he just couldn't bare to yet.

"No, no she didn't. She came her to see my mother and I. She had no way of knowing you were here at all," she told him truthfully, "If you go down there you'll just hurt yourself or someone else."

"Why should I care who I hurt? Look at yourself Meg. I just tossed you against the wall like you were nothing. You are nothing!" he yelled at her and swung his arm taking her weak body with it and knocking her against the wall, again.

She hit her head and her body went limp for a moment. Before he could get his arm away she was up and holding it again. Her eyes looked up at him full of tears of pain that she couldn't stop. She tried once more, knowing well it could get her killed. She was fully willing to die for their sake and his.

"She doesn't love you Erik. What would be the point? She made her choice and she picked Raoul. If she had chosen you, she'd be here right now holding you. She wouldn't be downstairs unwillingly having walked back into your traps," Meg told him.

"No, that's not true. She loves me," he growled at her, unwilling to face the truth.

Still the ring of truth in Meg's voice was so clear it drove him mad. He didn't want to have think about having to bare a life where Christine could not love him. Tears sprung to his eyes as he heard her voice. He looked over at the door then let go of the handle. He stumbled forward and into Meg pushing her against the wall, but didn't care. He pushed her right down to the floor.

Erik cried into her shoulder, the pain of his worthless life his undoing. He cried for Christine, for his tormented soul with all his passion and love wrapped in a body she could only hate. Had he been a handsome man he would be standing with her as Raoul would surely be doing soon. Erik would be kissing Christine at the alter, not that boy who knew nothing of love. Why did he have to be born with this face? Why did God hate him enough to make him live past childbirth, to dwell in the tormented halls of this world which held no light or love for a monster like him.

Meg looked down at his crying form and felt horrible. She had landed well, her legs out and his head in her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and he sat slightly in her lap like a young child. Still she didn't care. She put her arms around him, rocking him gentle as he cried. She listened to him, trying to read his thoughts, but heard something else.

Christine's voice came up clear from downstairs, "He's here isn't he?"

"Yes, but you will tell no one, Christine. You owe him that much," Madame Giry told her strictly. There was a pause, most likely Christine nodding.

"Of course not. I feel horrible," Christine told her once mother figure.

"As you should," Madame Giry snapped at her.

"I just couldn't bare it. Raoul told me everything about your past with him on the way over. Madame why did you never tell me?" Christine whined.

"What would be the point? So you could give him your love out of pity. He deserves far better then that," Madame Giry snapped back again.

"Yes and I hope he'll find it," Christine told her truthfully.

"Well right now, due to you, I've sent my daughter up there to deal with him and hopefully keep him from destroying himself," Madame Giry said, her voice wavering a bit on the end worriedly. The sound of her cane walking off was heard. A long pause followed, then a prayer.

"God give Meg the courage to show him he's not alone. The courage I never had," Christine said softly, then walked off.

The words made Meg remember the last time they talked together, before the beginning of one of the last rehearsals.

FLASHBACK

Meg heard a knock on her door and went to get it. She was more then surprised to find her friend Christine waiting outside the door. She knew right away something was not right with her friend. Meg took Christine inside the very small dorm room she had been using lately. Christine sat right down on Meg's bed. Meg went over and sat by her friend, looking worried.

"Christine what is it?" Meg asked, desperately concerned about how pale Christine was.

"I'm so scared Meg. I don't think I can do this," she said looking over at her long time friend, tears in her eyes, "He scares me so!"

"Who? Raoul?" Meg asked a little confused. Weren't they engaged?

"No. I love Raoul," she said, then looked around as if fearful someone had heard, "It is the Phantom I fear."

"The Phantom of the Opera? Christine, didn't he say he was your teacher? Why would your teacher wish you harm?" she asked a little confused.

"He's more then my teacher Meg. He's in love with me," Christine admitted to her.

Meg nodded, not sure what was so wrong about it. Her memory of the phantom at the time was of a handsome man in a masquerade outfit. It made her smile slightly.

"Oh I see, so two men are you in love with you. Oh, how lucky you are Christine," Meg swooned, smiling. She imagined having two men in love with her as well and it made her smile. As of yet she didn't have one suitor. She blamed it on their fear of her mother. Madame Giry could be an opposing figure to a lot of the men at the Opera House.

"I am not lucky, Meg. Not at all. I…I don't love the Phantom. I can't. For so many reasons…" Christine said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Well you have Raoul. Why don't you just leave?" Meg asked, taking her friends hand trying to support her. Christine felt cold, both in body and soul. She was so withdrawn. Meg could almost taste the guilt the girl was giving off and the fear was filling the room.

"I thought of that. But what would come of you all? Can you imagine what the Phantom would do if I left?" she asked quietly as though she thought he might be listening in. Meg thought for a moment and nodded. She sighed and stroked her friends cheek.

"Oh Christine, I'm sorry you got messed up in this little web, but surely it can not be all bad," Meg tried to reason with her.

"Oh, it is! And tonight I will perform. Tonight I will…I will.." she said with tears in her eyes. Meg watched her concerned.

"You will what?" Meg asked.

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to watch, I'm sorry…" Christine said getting up.

Meg had never felt so distanced from her 'sister'. She hadn't felt close to her since Raoul had come into the picture. Christine had pushed Meg away completely. And she had pushed Madame Giry away harder for some reason, as though they were her problem.

"It's ok. I understand things are hard for you right now. I just wish I could do more," Meg told her.

"I know you do. So does everyone but it is _me _he wants. He will take me with him back to the darkness, dark as hell, that torments my dreams. He will take me back to the dungeon of his dark despair. I'll get lost again in that voice. I'll be trapped forever in that prison of his mind. Oh Meg I'm so scared," she said falling onto her friend, crying.

Meg put her arms around Christine, sighing. She stroked her back wondering so many things, but half of them she could not ask.

"Christine, why don't you love him? The Phantom I mean. I've heard Don Juan many times now and it's a masterpiece. He must be brilliant. He's a little scary I know but I've met worse. Not to mention he loves you more then anything. He's given you a world of opportunities with that voice of yours. How could you not fall in love with a man like that?" Meg asked her softly.

"You don't understand Meg. He lies to everyone who sees him. He is not what he seems," Christine said as though Meg was stupid.

"What is he then?" she asked, curious.

"He's a monster. His face, it's not human Meg. It's distorted, ruined, disgusting... I can't explain the horror I saw when I took off his mask," Christine told her and started crying harder.

"So….does that make that much difference Christine? Could you not learn to love him and get used to his face?" she asked.

"It gets worse Meg. Not only is he a monster, but he tried to kill Raoul," Christine said hugging Meg tighter.

"Out of love I am sure. Oh Christine. You are such a fool. You got yourself into this situation. I pray for your safety but whatever happens you have brought on yourself. You were foolish to let him teach you and even more foolish to not love him back," Meg told her straight out.

Christine gasped and got up. She walked to the door still crying and opened it. She turned back for a moment and said.

"Good day Meg," she growled, then basically stomped off.

End Flashback

Meg felt her body tense as she remembered her friend's cold nature and cruel words. Meg had always been kind to Christine and treated her well. They had been very close friends until Raoul came and Christine forgot about her. They had promised no man would come between them. Ha, Christine never did keep her promises... Meg listened again trying to hear Christine's voice from downstairs.

"You're the most selfish child I know. I gave you a home Christine and how do you repay me?" Madame Giry said sounding hurt for once.

"I didn't mean you any harm," Christine whined at her.

"I don't care. You brought us all harm," Madame Giry responded, "One thing puzzles me though. Why did he let you go?" Christine took a long pause before answering.

"To tell you the truth….I don't know," she said slowly, "I gave up. I gave in to him. I couldn't watch Raoul die. So I went over and gave him what he wanted. I kissed him even. Then he sent me and Raoul away…."

Meg stopped listening. It was odd. Why would Erik give up that? She even kissed him. What had he been thinking letting her go?

Meg's curiosity got the best of her and she asked softly, "Erik why _did _you let Christine go? After you'd won and she'd even kissed you……"

Erik looked up at her with the world's saddest eyes. Meg wanted to cry just looking at them. She bit her lip knowing what he had to say would break her if she wasn't careful.

"I had dreamed of that kiss for such a long time. The moment when she would come to me. Touch me. The moment she would look at me without a mask and smile. Then her lips would touch mine and it would be poetry. Completely undeniable perfection. But it wasn'twhen she kissed me. She was forced. I could feel it. No love. No caring. Only hate and pity covered that kiss. Raoul, as much as I hate to say it, was right; she was lying to me. And no matter what I did it would always be a lie. She would never love me as I loved her. She would never truly kiss me. The lie was too much. The lack of love killed me and my dreams. I thought in time she could learn to love me. But I knew at that moment that her hate for me would only grow with the years. And it would make life worse then it was when I was alone. She would hate me. I couldn't bare it. I hated it…." he said and started crying into her again.

Meg felt helpless and simple stroked his hair. There was nothing she could stay or do. She sat helpless and just let him cry into her, trying to help him know she was there for him. She listened again to the vent and heard a door opening.

"Christine we need to go," said Raoul's unwelcome voice. Meg stressed about how Erik would react but he didn't seem to hear Raoul, which was lucky for them all.

"Alright I'm coming," Christine said in a horribly cheerful tone. She truly sounded happy. Meg felt anger bubble in her stomach and wanted to hit the cheer out of her crystal clear voice. How dare she be happy when Erik was so awfully upset?

"Get going before you cause more trouble," Madame Giry said sharply.

"I'll come back and see you soon," Christine told her.

"I think it would be better if you didn't Christine. Meg might come see you but I doubt I shall. For the sake of us all I think it's best if you don't come back or attempt to find us," Madame Giry told her.

"…Alright," Christine said then walked out, her head down.

Meg listened to the door close and sighed. She looked down at Erik who had cried himself to sleep by then. She sighed and leaned her head back closing her own eyes. She didn't know why but she was very tired. Maybe it had to do with the bump on her head.

Madame Giry watched the women she had raised walk out the door and sighed. She felt horrible about her words, but she didn't want to do anything else that would hurt Erik. The risk to her own daughter was too great. Madame Giry looked up at the room where Meg and Erik were. She feared the worst. Slowly she climbed the stairs, not caring about the pain in her leg. She went to the forlorn door and opened it.

Giry peeped inside and looked around. She saw them both on the ground, sleeping. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank god." she muttered, then closed the door to walk downstairs.


End file.
